


Citrus, Cherries and Oak

by KindredKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, And Lots of It, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Nonbinary Character, Party, Trans Female Character, discussion of trauma, girldick, let me know if I need to add more tags in still new at this hfbshdnjfg, more specifically being dragged to one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredKitsune/pseuds/KindredKitsune
Summary: After being dragged to a party by their friend Ace, Autumn meets someone they haven't seen in a while, and they hit it off quite well.~
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Citrus, Cherries and Oak

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for later;  
> Julie was AMAB and has not pursued bottom surgery  
> Autumn was AFAB and presents femme, but still binds.

It had been a long night for me, to say the least.

Being dragged to the party of a friend of my friend's' -- which I wasn't even remotely interested in -- was exhausting, and even worse, they didn't even have any good liquor, just cheap and metallic-tasting beer. The venue was tiny, and when we arrived a bit early, their apartment was already fairly full, so we assumed that not too many more people would show up. That was not the case.  
As my friend, Ace, disappeared into the crowd, I decided I shouldn't've counted on following them all night. I downed a few bottles of that rancid yellow-brown liquid to avoid looking out of place, but with so many people packed into such a small space, I could've gone unnoticed for ages.  
Why I bothered was beyond me; I was hating every second, and 10 proof alcohol wasn't going to change that. Maybe 100 proof would've, but even after (discreetly) checking the host's cabinets, I couldn't find anything stronger.  
Well, that's a lie, I did find an almost pure ethyl alcohol disinfectant, which I briefly debated chugging, but I decided against it. I had exams in about a week, and internal bleeding was hardly a good study buddy.

And so I returned to the living room, in which the music blared, and the air was thick with sweat and smoke and sultry promises of intimacy, the kind that would turn into regret come morning.  
A few were even directed my way, to my surprise. I didn't cut a very alluring figure in a flannel button-up and torn-up jeans, I thought. My hair was a mess, but I got complimented on it anyway, and I was a bright red to match it as I meandered to a corner away from (most) prying, lecherous eyes. Most people had taken the hint and turned away, to drunkenly slur praise at others and hope to get in their pants, but there was one girl that didn't… or were they a guy? It was hard to tell.  
Their jawline was strong, but their face was round and soft in spite of it, which was plain to see with their violet hair up in a ponytail. Their hands, trembling slightly around their red plastic cup, were large, but their fingers were so dainty and long, their nails painted a beautiful sparkly pink. And their body… their crop top allowed me full view of their slightly rounded belly, their tight shorts accentuated their curvaceous hips, and showed off their long, smooth legs. They were everything I wished I was, and though they were a stranger to me, they were familiar in some way I couldn’t place.

I only realized I was staring as they came closer, and my blush deepened as they came to a wobbly stop next to me, leaning on the wall for stability. It was clear that they wanted to talk, but I was never good at it, so I let them take the lead.  
It was with a bit of giggling and a bit of groaning that they finally got a word out.  
"Hheyyy, girrrrl," they slurred in a voice not unlike that of a butch lesbian's, a fair bit deep, but very markedly feminine.  
It was then that my memory caught up to me, and I realized who this was. They were in one of my classes in high school, about 5 years ago now. They were a boy back then, whose name I'd forgotten. But I got the feeling that wasn't exactly applicable anymore, so I decided to play dumb.  
"Um… Hi. Do I know you?"  
There were a few moments of internal debate on their part, written plain on their face, but they responded quicker than I thought they would.  
"Kinda, I guess. I'm Julie." As they said that, they pointed to a small pin I hadn't seen earlier, which read she/her. Those were their -- her, I corrected myself -- pronouns.  
I went in for a handshake, but she shook her head, brushed my hand away and hugged me instead.  
It was wonderful. Her hug was tight, and her hands played lightly across my back. It was a moment before I could bring myself to reciprocate with a light hug of my own. Her perfume was intoxicating, much more than the shitty beer of the party, which had hardly affected me but seemed to have wasted her. Maybe I was an alcoholic after all…

Another breath of her perfume wiped that thought from my mind.  
It was citrusy, with hints of cherries and something I couldn't place. Sandalwood? Oak? As she began to pull away, I realized I didn't know how long we'd been hugging, but as she pulled away, the look on her face wasn't embarrassment or shame, it was pure contentment. She enjoyed herself, and that made me really happy. Seeing her big, goofy grin and half-lidded eyes, my heart pounded in my chest. I'd been with pretty girls before, but she was gorgeous, in that way only people unaware of their beauty can be.  
She must have noticed it on my face -- perhaps my blush gave it away, those traitorous cheeks of mine.  
Whatever it was, she giggled a bit and leaned close against me and whispered, "That good, huh?" I squeaked. 

Julie’s lips were inches from mine, maybe less.  
I’d never wanted to kiss anyone more badly, but it felt wrong to take advantage of her while she was drunk, so I turned my head down a little and nodded, not trusting myself to speak.  
She giggled again, and gave me another short hug, which I gave back instantly.  
Another bit of that perfume, more of her hands moving across my back and down, down, do-  
She pulled away, just before her hands reached my hips. She was teasing me.

She giggled again as she pulled back from me, that glorious sound, like little notes of light playing in the air, more prominent than the thumping music, than the crowd, than the smell of smoke and sweat, than my own body. She grabbed my hand, and put her forehead against mine.  
“It’s good to see you again,” She whispered, “Let’s do some catching up, hm, Autumn?~.”  
I squeaked and nodded once more, my blush threatening to overwhelm me entirely. The way she had said my name had nearly made me faint. I guess she remembered me after all.  
She interwove her fingers with mine, and together, we fled from the party, into the dark.

We stepped out into the hallway and Julie led me to her apartment, a few blocks down the street and 5 stories up. Thankfully, her building was much nicer than that of the party’s host.  
The entire way there, we never let our hands part, and we chatted about how we’d been and what we’d done since high school. (So she knew I remembered her!)  
Through the cold late-November night, we huddled close until we finally reached her building, and even then, she clung close to me.  
She only took her hands from mine to grab her keycard and open the door.

Inside, it was homey. A couch, a medium-sized television, a bookcase, a writing desk, a small kitchen, and two other doors, one for the bathroom, and another for the bedroom, helpfully labelled. It was tidy, very much so, with only a few books over the place, and some trash in the wastebaskets the only evidence that anyone even lived here.  
Everything had a place, and (mostly) everything was in its place.  
Had she intended to bring someone home that night, or was that just how she lives?

I looked to her and she grimaced a little.  
“S-sorry for the mess.” She said sheepishly, though the most mess that I could see was that the waste basket by her desk was full. There was a single balled-up paper on the ground next to it.

She saw that too, apparently, and rushed over to put it in the basket. She forgot to even close the door, so I handled that for her.  
For once, it was my turn to giggle. “Julie, your place is immaculate, don’t stress it.”  
She was in the process of putting books back on their shelf hurriedly, and froze, looking at me. Her face was red, and she tried to hide it with the book. “R-really?”  
I couldn’t help but laugh again. “Of course, this is the cleanest place I’ve ever been in. Looks like it’s straight out of an IKEA catalogue.” I took the chance to approach her, and lower the book in front of her face.  
She was even redder than I had been at the party.

“Th-Thanks.” She stammered.  
I made a simple mhm and put a hand up to cup her cheek.  
Even without her sultry charm, she was unbelievably cute.  
She took fleeting glimpses at me, her eyes darting away as soon as they had landed on me.  
I kept my eyes steady on her.

After a couple seconds, her eyes stopped darting so much, and she focused on my eyes as I did the same.  
They were a lovely hazel with flecks of gold. I could’ve gotten lost in them.  
A few seconds more, and she brushed my hand away and we shared another hug.

Without all the background noise, it was easy to hear her breathing, and the little noises she made. I mimicked the motions she used on me at the party, but I went down to her hips like she had teased me with. I gave her ass a little squeeze as payback, and her little moan was more than enough to make it up to me.  
Her tiny gasps as I ran my hand back up her spine were delightful. They could’ve made the dead smile. They certainly made me smile.

It was her that pulled away first, after a few minutes had passed of us just standing there together, in almost-silence. “I-I’m gonna make some t-tea, do you want some?” She quietly whispered. If I wasn’t so close to her, I wouldn't have even realized she had spoken.  
“Please and thank you.”

It was a few minutes as she boiled water and steeped us a kettle of tea, so I took the chance to slip off my shoes and take hers as well.  
I offered to help with the tea too, but she insisted that it was her duty as a housekeeper. I shrugged and sat down. When it was done, she brought out a tray with a couple teacups on their own little plates (didn’t think anyone actually owned any of those) and a small bowl of sugar with a fancy looking spoon on either side, one for each of us.  
I noticed that her blush had subsided a bit as she set the tray down and sat down next to me. Close.

She leaned on me, her head on my shoulder, and I could feel her blush rise again as I stroked her hair. We stayed like that for a couple minutes before we even touched the tea, but when we did, it was gone quick.  
Julie moved to get up, presumably to put the dishes away, but I pulled her back down. I heard a small protest start to rise out of her, but as I turned and pulled her even closer, it was quickly silenced.  
I shifted so that we could lay together, and she slipped on top of me without a second thought, hands in mine, foreheads together, legs tangled. Her face was so close to mine.  
My vision slid down her face, from the deep pools of her eyes, to her cute button nose, to, at last, her plump pink lips. They were pursed slightly, just waiting for mine.

I leaned my head a little to the side and brought my face closer to hers, to which she immediately closed the last of the distance between us.

It was slow, at first, as we started with just our lips. A few kisses more, and I sucked on her lip a little, eliciting a very pleasurable reaction. I let go, and together our tongues danced.  
She tasted like sugar and love and light. When we stopped for breath, I took in her scent.

When we finally pulled away from each other, we were both out of breath. She laid against my chest, and together we laid for about ten minutes. We talked a little, but there was no need for words right then. 

She rose, and this time I didn’t stop her. I saw her take a look at the tea tray (which I had honestly forgotten about) and turn back to me, taking my hand in her own.  
“Julie?”  
“Come with me.” She replied, quietly.

I got up immediately, and together we walked to her bedroom. It was just as clean as the living room.  
A king-sized bed, overgrown with pillows in the middle of the room, with an endtable on either side.  
I blushed very deeply in recognition of what was going to happen next.  
Turning to Julie, I only just managed to see her before she play-tackled me onto the bed, straddling my legs and leaning in for more kisses, which of which I obliged her without hesitation. We were less controlled now, as she ran her hands under my shirt and dragged her nails down my back, and as I moaned into her mouth and put a hand on her hip, my other snaked up her side and latched onto her breast.  
As we parted for breath, our foreheads pressed against the other's, we moaned and gasped together.

Julie ripped my shirt open with such force that I'm pretty sure one of the buttons flew off, and she kissed the base of my neck again and again, leading down toward my chest. As she got close, I did her a favour and took my hand from her hip to lift my binder, revealing my tits. She flashed me that beautiful, beautiful grin, and my heart fluttered for her. I noted, happily, that there was a hunger underneath her smile.

She took a moment to strip her crop-top off, and, with a little hesitance, her bra too. Her breasts were small, B-cups, skirting A, but they looked lovely on her.  
Of course, any size would've looked good on her. She was a goddess. Or maybe I was just gay, that was also a possibility.  
Whatever the case, she looked stunning. Noticing my staring, she got sheepish and covered herself a little. "S-sorry, I know they're not that b-big, but they're still gr-" I cut her off with a kiss.  
"Julie, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She blushed intensely and put a hand over her face to try to hide it, squeaking out a thanks. I giggled and took the chance to push her down as she had done me. She looked even better under me, like it's where she belonged.  
A need burned in me, to make her feel good, to make her understand the pleasure I felt looking at her.

"Julie?" I said, cupping her cheek with a hand again.  
She uncovered her face a little, and she was still incredibly red. I was honestly a little worried about the strain I was putting on her poor heart to make her that red, but in the moment, I didn't really care. "A-autumn...?"  
I smiled as she said my name. I loved the way it sounded, passing through her perfectly lips.  
"I want to make you feel good. Would you mind if I...?" I tugged on her shorts, which now had a nice outline of her girldick. I resisted the temptation to lick it through her clothes, if only barely.

She squeaked in an even higher pitch than earlier and covered her face again. After a moment she nodded, but I wanted to make sure she was 100% on board, so I hesitated.  
"Julie, I want to make sure you're really okay with this, I don't want to do anything you don't want to, okay?" I gently pried her hands away from her face by her wrists, until her glorious, flushed visage was plain to me.  
"I-I, um...," She stammered, "I'm totally okay with it, r-really! Just nerv-vous..." I let go of her wrists, and let her sit up.  
"Why's that, hon?" I flushed a little to match her, the 'hon' was a slip of the tongue, but I tried to own it. Thankfully, she didn't comment on it.  
"L-last time I... went home with someone I met at a party, it, um... didn't go that well." She looked down at the bed. "When they wanted t-to get under my skirt, they, um... didn't like what they found, a-and things got a bit out of hand from there...." Julie covered her bulge in self-consciousness.

"...Oh." Was the only thing I could say, but I wanted to say more. I wanted to beat up the person responsible, I wanted to assure Julie that everything would be alright, I wanted to make everything all better. But I didn't have the words to do so. What I did have, however, was two fully functional arms.  
"Can I hug you, Julie?" I asked carefully.  
She nodded, and I took her in my arms, it felt really nice to comfort her, but I couldn't help but notice our nipples rubbing together a bit, and I stifled a gasp at the sensation.  
We stayed like that for a few minutes, and Julie was the one to break the silence.

"Hey, Autumn... are you still up to, um... m-make me feel good....?" She asked, getting quieter near the end.  
I giggled and pulled back from the hug, taking her cheek in hand softly. "As long as you are, Julie."  
She looked at me with genuine admiration and love in her eyes. "Gods, she is so amazing." She whispered to herself, thinking I wouldn't hear. "I'm ready."

I giggled and gave her a quick kiss.  
Holding her hand, I asked her to sit so that her back was against the pillows, and told her to get comfy.  
When she was all set, I kissed her again and slid down so that my face was just above her shorts, her erect cock only serving to make them all the tighter.  
Still holding her hand, I used my free one to pull at the band of her shorts. "Tell me if we need to stop, okay?"  
"I will. T-thank you for being so considerate...!" She nearly squeaked again, petting my hair. It felt soooo good...

Focusing on the task at hand, -- at mouth, more accurately -- I tugged down her shorts to reveal her hard, long girldick poking out the side of her panties. It looked delicious, and I told her so.  
Julie blushed hard and squeezed my hand a little, so I squeezed it back as I pulled her panties down as well, freeing her magnificent member from the restrictive clutches of her garments. I was a hero.  
I giggled to myself at the thought and gave Julie's cock a long, slooooow lick from the base of her shaft to the head, and planted a kiss there. Julie shivered in pleasure and moaned as I did so, giving me all the motivation I needed to continue.  
I planted kisses all up and down her shaft, and each time my lips made contact with her flesh, she moaned. I looked up and her and ensured we had eye contact as I kissed the head again and took it into my mouth. She gasped sharply and took a handful of my hair in her hands as she struggled to keep petting me as I serviced her.  
She was beautiful and gorgeous and sexy and holy shit I was so fucking gay for her, I needed her cum on my face right fucking now. 

I bobbed on the head of her cock again and again, taking her a deeper each time, and making sure to keep my tongue circling her most sensitive spots. Julie cried out in ecstasy and threw her head back, moaning my name, spurring me on even further as her hand kept a deathgrip on my clutch of hair. I could tell she was holding herself back from fucking my throat, but I'd've liked nothing better.  
I took her as deep as I could, bottoming out at the base of her wonderful, and indeed very delicious girldick as she gasped for breath against the pleasure above me, and I decided to wait there to give her a little time to breathe. As Julie got her breathing back under control, she squeezed my hand again, hard, and pet my hair. Ooooh fuck, this was the life, getting headpats and sucking girldick.... I could've done it forever.

I slowly came back up off her to get some air.  
"Godddsss.... you taste so damn good, Julieeeee...."  
She squeaked and smiled really wide, her cheeks nearly aglow.  
I kissed her hand and went back down on her, loving seeing her happy and in so much pleasure.  
As I went back to sucking on sweet, sweet girldick, Julie started thrusting lightly into my mouth, and I loved the sensation, so I picked up the pace, fucking her with my mouth.  
Although she had just caught her breath, I made sure she lost it again in short order. Thrusting into my mouth a bit faster by the second, I took her in deep again, giving her my throat. According to the loud moans and the swearing, I'd be willing to bet she enjoyed it.  
With both of us thrusting into eachother, her cock into my throat, my mouth onto the base of her cock, we felt amazing. 

Julie broke off from holding my hand to hold my face with both hands, and I think she tried to say something like, "Tell me if I need to stop," but it was lost in her moans.  
After giving that kind-of warning, she held my head in place and started thrusting hard into my throat harder and faster than before, using me as her personal fucksleeve and bottoming her delicious cock out into my face every time she thrusted. I loved every second.

Soon, Julie's moans got louder and more desperate, and I would've smiled if there wasn't a lovely girldick pounding away at my mouth at the moment. I knew what that change in tone meant, I'd heard it a good few times before. Julie was close.  
I grabbed her wrist and pushed off her dick as she stopped thrusting, and started jerking her off, fast.  
She tried to say something, probably to tell me that she was cumming, because a few moments later, that glorious, thick fluid shot from her in droves. covering my face with white and dripping down to my chest. I'd never been more happy and satisfied, and I was suddenly very happy that I got dragged along to that party.

Julie moaned and gasped and tried to say my name as she came, but the words didn't come until after she'd finished, and I had started to lick the snack off my face.  
"Oooooohhhh.... Autumnnnn, you were sooo goooood....!" She said, falling back onto the pillows, seeming almost to melt as she slid down.  
I laughed as I watched her in between snacking on her cum. "You weren't so bad yourself.~" I teased. She started giggling too, albeit groggily.  
"Aww, is someone worn out?"  
"Yeah, just a little. I did cum a lot, you know!"  
I giggled, the evidence of that was all over my face. "Yeah, I can tell. Here, you should have some, it is your's, after all." I swiped a dash of cum off my tits with my fingers and put in on my tongue, making sure she saw.  
She laughed, and sat up, kissing me and taking her cum from my mouth. After she swallowed what I had shared with her, Julie started licking my face clean.  
After we both finished having our snacks, we stripped off what little of our clothing remained and laid together, cuddling.  
She mumbled something, but I didn't catch it, and I was too tired to be curious.

As we closed our eyes for the last time that night, I took one last breath of her perfume;  
Citrus, cherries, and oak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do let me know your thoughts in the comments, and if there's any way I can improve! <3  
> (Also, you might have figured it out already based on how quickly Julie stops slurring her words, but she was mostly pretending to be drunk)


End file.
